Horde
by SassmonsterNinja
Summary: Every dragon has his horde, and dragonslayers are no exception. Follow the many dragonslayers on their nest-building escapades.
1. Of Misunderstandings and Underpants

Me: Hai! Im sorry I haven't been updating any stories, but lookie here! I'm writing a new one! This is a collection of one shots about the dragonslayers of Fairy Tail and their nest making tendencies, one of my favorite mangas! I hope you enjoy, R&R below! I OWN NOTHING

FYI when a dragon makes a nest, it is sometimes for attracting a mate… _winkwink_…

Horde

Chapter One: … Of Misunderstandings and Underpants

_Sometimes building your nest is just bringing your own stuff in…_

Lucy opened her underwear drawer to find a pair of lovely burgundy boxers she was absolutely certain were not her's. "NATSU!" she yelled. The pink-haired dragonslayer poked his head in the doorway.

"Eh Lucy?" The blond celestial mage threw the red boxers at the dragonslayer's face.

"WHY ARE YOUR BOXERS IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?!" Lucy shrieked, a blush creeping up her ears.

"Eh? Oh, those things. I'm here all the time, Luce. I thought you wouldn't mind." Her face burned brighter at his comment.

"Well don't leave your underwear here, it's not like you LIVE HERE!" Natsu rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever, Luce. You're out of food anyways."

NATSU!"

X X X

" Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked while stirring her bubble tea. Lucy sipped her green bubble tea and sighed.

"Levy-chan, you won't believe what happened to me earlier…" Just the thought of Natsu's altercations made Lucy slam her head into the bar table, a weak groan escaping her lips.

"This thing of yours has to do with Natsu-kun, am I right?" Levy giggled in spite of herself. Yet another of Lucy's pained groan was answer enough for the bluenette. "What'd he do this time, eat all of your food?"

"He does that every day, Levy-chan. Today, I found a pair of his boxers at my place, in _my underwear drawer_." Levy began to choke on a tapioca pearl.

"W-W-What?" Levy finally sputtered in shock. Lucy finally caught on and her face reddened.

"AH NO! Not like… like _that_…" A sigh of relief escapes Levy's lips in spite of herself. Lucy chose that moment to sigh in pity of herself, "And it's not just his boxers, too. Random food I _know_ I didn't buy randomly pop up in my fridge," Both paused to shudder at the day Lucy thought a jar of ghost peppers were "cute little bell peppers" and half of the guild nearly died from eating them with her, "every other piece of clothes I wash is his, I mean, even Happy's stuff is everywhere!" Mirajane, who was "coincidentally passing by" (read: eavesdropping) winked at the blonde.

"You know, some people say that dragons build nests to attract mates…maybe he's just building a nest outside of his home?" Lucy's blush grew even worse, resembling the likes of Aries' hair. _Mates?_

"I… I have to go…" Lucy mumbled, breaking into a dead run to her apartment.

X X X

"NATSU!" she yelled, thrusting her bedroom door open. The fire-eater turned his head as he reclined on her bed, a very cute light pink bra atop his salmon hair.

"Oi, why do you keep calling me?" He replied, flipping through an old magazine. Lucy rolled her eyes at the bra turned hat.

"This… thing of yours, leaving your stuff here, are you building a nest here?" Natsu dropped the magazine and tapped his chin.

"I _guess_ you could say that it that way, if you consider-" He was interrupted by lUcy pushing him out of her house, her face completely pink.

"GO AWAY!" she cried, throwing him out of her home.

"Geez, Lucy. I can walk on my own." As the door closed, Lucy slid to the ground. _He wants me to be his mate?_

Me: Okay, that's the first installment of Horde! The next chapter is about Gajeel and Levy, and aptly named "…Of Books and Beauties". By the time this is up, The other chapter will be up also, because I'm trying for two chapters per update, getting through all eight dragonslayers in 4 updates! Bai~


	2. Of Books and Beauties

Me: I lied….

Butch: Damn straight!

Me: (pushes Butch away) This isn't your fan fiction, anyways! I'm giving you a break, so take it! (drags Laxus and Lisanna into the picture) _Anyways_, as I promised, this is chapter two of Horde! I haven't written Horde in a long time, but I think I have the inspiration, especially since the book I write in predominantly is a notebook my English teacher is grading and (voice drops to a whisper) I'm not feeling Beautiful Nightmare.

Lisanna: LOLZ-AnimeNinja owns nothing!

Horde

Chapter 2: … Of Books and Beauties

_She was Beauty, he was Beast.._

Gajeel had a interesting flat, far on the east side of Magnolia. The inside was all black and metal studs and the rich smell of iron and leather. Well… _almost_ all of the inside. There was one special corner, one room untouched by the dreary and cold interior. This room was bright orange with light brown wood floors and rows upon rows of books. The interior did not smell of iron and leather, but rather oranges and ink and crisp new paper. It smelled of Levy.

She was Beauty, full of light and life and happiness. Her house was small, but was still warm and cozy with books and runic scrolls littering the floors. Clothes were strewn left and right, but it made the home look lived in. the sheer stench of orange tea and drying ink permeated from the rooms and their pores. He was Beast. He was cold and merciless and cruel. His house was dimly lit, with metal-studded chandeliers softly giving off candle light. But then, she came. She brought her light to him, with nights of orange tea and scrolls doused in drying powder. As the story goes, the Beast tried to push Beauty away, and try he truly did. After the horrible things he had done to her, he could barely think of her without seeing the blood on his hands. He wasn't worthy.

She had pushed her way in anyways, making sure he forgave himself. As he decorated the flat in Magnolia years before, she was the one to make sure the one small room wasn't darkified.

_Flashback_

"Wait!" Levy cried. Gajeel turned to the girl, a thorn in his side really.

"What is it?" he growled, hoping she would leave like all the Phantom Lord members had before.

"Do you have a library?" Not his luck, Fairy Tail women were strong, even the tiny ones. He grunted and kicked the door open to reveal a bright orange room, most likely the set up for a future nursery. Her brown eyes sparkled.

"This is going to be the scrap room," he instructed, carefully putting the box of clock screws, phone batteries, and loose bolts among the other things strewn on the bright hardwood.

"Why can't you make _this_ the library? The bookshelves can easily be installed, and it'd look so nice!" She carefully put down a box of Gajeel's iron workings and pulled a light pen out of her pocket. "These," she began, drawing a rectangle about her height at both ends of the east wall, "will be the big cases, which will have mystery and horror and romance novels." She ten drew a small box at the center of the wall. "That will hold ancient runic writings and their translations. Now the remaining empty areas on the wall were filled with two medium-sized rectangles on both sides. "These will be the 'random books' bookcase. That's for book _you _want to read."

"How the hell do you know that I want to have a library, Shrimp?" he scoffed.

"Everyone needs a library!"

"Whatever, but I ain't doing it. If you want it, make it yourself."

_Flashback_

Build it she did, coming in every day with more supplies. When the cases were built and the furniture set up, the books came in. Magazines, novellas, scrolls, even ancient runic tomes were brought in. She even made invisible bookends using more books, filling the walls with classics. When the room was done, Levy was not gone. She came back every week, reading a new book on the bare floor wrapped up in a too-long sweatshirt and drinking orange tea, reading a new book. He began to enjoy her visits, her light and life cleansing him of his sins.

Correlating with his new acceptance of her visits, new books began surfacing in the book room. Gothic poetry, psychological thrillers, all coming up in the wrong order. Was it a certain dragonslayer? The answer was as clear as day. Of course it was him. As the story goes, the Beast begins to love Beauty, begins to need her. The books just kept her with him.

Me: PLZ comment and R&R! Hope you liked! The next chapter is probably Laxus and Lisanna, so yeah… love you bears!


End file.
